Cheat Day
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: Its time for Jaune and Pyrrha to get fit with diet and exercise! Any good routine needs to have a cheat day though, some time to just cut loose and have a little fun...


Drabble: Cheat Day

 ***A/N: Sorry, not sorry… If I had to give musical inspiration for this one, it would be 'Dr. Diss befriends Stormwolf- Psycho of a Flower' but that's just what I was listening to when the idea sparked. It started as a greentext that I had too much fun with, so its pacing is probably shit.***

Pyrrha and Jaune had been training for months and dating for weeks when Pyrrha struck upon something the two had overlooked…

"The gym?"

"Yes. We train the mind in class, we train the soul with our practice, and we train the heart with our affection..." a mild blush creeps to her face as her thoughts wander to the past few weeks. "Ahahmmm," she clears her throat before her mind begins to wander into more steamy fantasy territory, "B-but we don't do anything to train solely our bodies, our combat training certainly helps but it can't get all the muscles groups consistently. Not to mention that it'd be nice to have something that is just the two of us, a couples activity, right?"

The blonde rubs his chin as he mulls the thought over, rolling his jaw as if tasting the idea. "Hmmm… okay, guess that makes sense."

Pyrrha claps her hands together in front of her, her smile growing. "Great! Bring your hand to hand clothes and we'll start tomorrow morning! There's a little gym that's a short run from Beacon, it'll work perfectly! And the run there will be a good warmup!"

"Alright, that works. Workout in the morning, school in the day, and training in the evening after dinner?"

She smiles with a nod. "Yes. A nice full day for the two of us." Her enthusiasm bubbles forth to almost Nora levels, but unfortunately does not leech over into her boyfriend...

*(Line Break Here)*

The time is 5am, the air is chilly with just a hint of humidity, and Jaune is not happy…

"Razza frazza early morning."

"Oh come now, Jaune, it feels great, there's a wonderful brace to the air."

"Hmmff, there shouldn't even be a 5 in the morning."

"I'm sure you'll feel better after our run to the gym!"

He grumbles again, scratching at his shorts covered legs, goosebumps rolling on his skin in the unexpected chill. "How far is it?"

"Only three and a half kilometers, should be short right? Now we need to stretch!"

He groans again, _'This is might_ _ha_ _ve been a bad idea.'_ His body is already protesting the early morning exercise.

* * *

The gym is modest, to be fair, but it has all the basics that the two would need for at least a while, free to students, with a little sauna and basketball court, and, best of all in Pyrrha's mind, totally empty at this hour.

She turns to her reluctant boyfriend with a smile and a clap, "Alright, we've had our cardio, now we can move on to the other basics!"

Jaune sighs with a slump, _'This was definitely a bad idea.'_

* * *

 _'This was the best idea!'_ Jaune shouts in his head as he hops off one machine to move to another, sweat dripping from his now shirtless body. _'I feel great!'_ Clad only in a pair of black shorts, the blonde begins another regiment, feeling the endorphins and Aura course through him.

Pyrrha, for her part, has almost completely forgotten about her own workout, staring gormlessly, jaw dropped, at the already well toned figure of her boyfriend, all the more alluring thnaks to the sheen of sweat across his lean muscles.

Her mind wanders to places more steamy than the sauna, covering her face in a heavy blush until a snapping breaks her from her reverie. Jaune is standing in front of her, snapping his fingers and waving an arm in her face.

"Pyrrha, you okay? You've been on there twenty minutes longer than you said you would."

"O-oh... yeah, just really got into the routine."

He grins, "I can totally get that, this was a great idea! Man, it burns, but it feels like... a really good burn, like a fluffy haze in my muscles, I don't know, its just... wow." Jaune is positively beaming as the sweat drips from his shirtless body.

"Yeah. If you want, we can do my old routine. Workouts with dieting for 6 days and then on Sundays we have a cheat day where we do whatever so that we don't get used to it and everything stays fresh."

Jaune nods, his grin staying wide. "If it means we get to keep this going, I'm totally up for it!" Leaning in, he plants a firm kiss on her lips. A passionate affair that leaves both of them gasping for air and a massive blush on the redhead's face.

"O-okay, I think we sh-should head back to the dorm to grab a shower before class."

"Sure. Let's go, its only 3 and a half kilometers right? Maybe we'll have time to shower... together?"

"T-together?!"

"Come on, no time to lose!" With a firm grasp he yanks her to her feet by her wrist, bundling up his gear and jogging out the door at a brisk pace, onward to a bracing run and a steamy shower…

* * *

Jaune took to the new workout routine like a fish to water. 6 days on, 1 day off, where him and Pyrrha would laze about and eat their fill in the cafeteria, though around 8pm each Sunday, Jaune would trot off somewhere, whenever asked though he'd just reply, "Getting some ice cream."

When he'd come back hours later, he'd plant a big kiss on Pyrrha before collapsing into bed with a contented look on his face, leaving behind a blushing woman and the taste of mint mouthwash.

Three weeks in, Pyrrha decided to join in for said ice cream.

"Getting some ice cream."

"Oh, Jaune, mind if I come with you?" The tall blonde stops his rush, jogging in place.

"Probably shouldn't, sweetie, don't really have your flavor."

She turns around to grab her pack, "That's okay, I'm willing to try new things-" but when she looked back, he's already gone, the edge of his sword dipping around the far corner.

"Hmmm..." curiosity thoroughly piqued, Pyrrha follows in his wake, always just catching him turning a corner or going through a door until his path leads into the cafeteria's kitchen, which was odd, why would he say they didn't have her flavor? She liked the cinnamon ice cream they had here some nights, maybe he was saying that they were out?

The redhead is about to turn around and go back to the dorm when a giggle like the tinkling of a glass wind-chime breaks the soft silence of the darkened cafeteria… and then there it is again…

A dim glow suffuses the back where the freezers are, giving her a beacon to hone in on as the tinkling became clearer. She has to creep slowly so as not to trip over anything or make too much noise, she was genuinely curious as to what was going on back here in the freezers.

What she sees is not at all what she had expected: Jaune, with the bare legs of another woman wrapped around his neck, pulling his face into her nether regions while a wide smile covered the woman's face. The woman, a petite little girl with soft pink hair, notices Pyrrha first, letting out a tinkling moan and squirming as their eyes lock.

"Jaune?! What are you doing?!"

The boy jumps, startled, turning in the smaller woman's leg lock, a thin line of fluid on his chin. "What? You said it was a cheat day and I was getting some ice cream..."

 ***A/N: Ok, maybe a little sorry but not much. I just had to get this wonderful horrible idea out of my head. Though there is a 'redemption' style Arkos story that got kicked up by writing this that'd play off of it, but that's only if there's overwhelming want for more. Otherwise, I just leave it as a bad joke/pun drabble .** *


End file.
